2012-06-23 - Super Secret Agent Stuff
The mission has been a little different than what Captain America was use to but it was right up Katrinka's alley. In all of the universe merger, a SHIELD scientist that had went rouge with the plans for a top secret weapon had disappeared. He'd been found dead in the Thames River in London. Through some careful back tracking the plans were traced to a Baron Lucian Gallus of Switerland. The Duke had ties with Hydra, AIM, and a slew of other terrorist organizations. Though the plan was to auction the weapon plans off to the highest bidder under the guise of a ball at his Chauteau. It was rich it was exclusive and shield had gotten invitations for Steve and Kat under the guise of party goers just there as cover. Kat was to go in steal the plans back and destory Gallus computer located in his personal study. Steve was to protect her or draw attention away from her. Steve stands wearing a tux and adjusting his bow tie in the cargo bay of the Military Cargo plane as it crosses into the Alphs. One of Shields flying porches rests not far from him. C.A.T. is dressed to the tee! She's a red head this time, and wearing a black dress to die for that sparkles in the artificial light. Her make-up is perfect, and her eyes mis-matched, one hazel a green'ish blue, and the other a pale blue. She finishes the final touches as she sits in the passanger side of the car before slipping her things into a case and handing them to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She mmms, fixing a little spy camera hair piece in her fake hair, so that S.H.I.E.L.D. can get periodic camera shots of what is going on. A constant stream of information would be too easily picked up. She has sexy little black gloves on that cover just past her wrists with lovely rings on. Of course, those rings would make wicked marks on a face that came into impact with them. She reaches down to double check her boots are up all the way up, almost to her knees. Sexy, especially since the slit up her dress likes to show just about all of her to the hip pretty much. Steve who looked like Steve in a tux. Though he does slip on a pair of glasses. Then he pushes them on his nose. He reaches down adjusting his watch on his wrist. Steve had his own spy gear mixed among his features. He grins at C.A.T. as he makes his way over to her and he caughs, "Brett Hendrix, American Communications mogul. Nice to meet you." He says extending his hand to her. A smile on his lips. C.A.T. carries a little silver purse with her, that is filled with little 'secrets', including some tiny explosives. She overs a gloved hand and practically purrs, "I am Annabella Vincentti," speaking with an Italian accent in English. "I hope we have many good times together," and she winks at you. Steve grins, "Pleasure is all mine, Annabella." He brings her gloved hand to his lips kissing it. "I'm sure we'll make beautiful music together." The standby jump light switches on and Steve grins, "Best to get moving." He says moving to close the passenger side door for her. Before going to get into the driver seat of the porche. Soft laughter comes from Annabella, "You tease, we better!" With a flick of some ends of her red hair following her words when Brett gets into the driver's side. "We should be going, I would hate to miss the party lover," she teases playfully. Steve starts the engine of the car. Then he hits the button to raise the top of the convertible. Then moment's later the back doors of the air plane opens. It's a beautiful night with the Alps on the ground below, clear sky stars and moons above. "Might Hang onto something." Then he floors the car and the drives the car off the end of the plane. They free fall for about 10 seconds before Cap turns on the cars flight system. Annabella just lets out a squeal of fun and delight! "Yes baby, yes! Take it hard and fast!" She giggles and laughs, and seems to be generally in a good mood even though she's acting as lackey for S.H.I.E.L.D. again. Then again, she seems to have tamed down some since the supervillain uprising and the alien attack. Steve looks at her, "What are you talk... Oh!" Then he turns a bit red. They fly along for a bit before they land on the road. NObody around to see the porche land. It isn't long before the Cheatu they head toward comes into site. "How does Fury talk me into these things?" He says under his breath. "He didn't, I did. You could have let me go along sweetheart. Then you would have felt bad if something happened to me," Annabella teases you. "You care, and that makes you weak. And yet, that is what makes you a hero, no? It is also what makes you so fascinating to me." Steve looks at her, "I wouldn't call it weak. No, I couldn't let you get into a mess without some back up." He shakes his head, "Get your Game face on." He pulls up to the gate and rolls down the window as the Guard approaches him. He holds up a pair of invitations, "Brett Hendrix and Annabella Vincentti... Fashonably late as usual." The guard waves them on through. A soft mmmm, "My game face is always on," as Annabella still speaks in an Italian accent. But she gets out of the car with you, and walks with her hips swaying dramatically. She blows a kiss to the guard and laughs huskily as she hangs on Brett's arm. Her eyes are painted heavily, so when they droop, it appears very dramatic. The Car parked and inside the posh home. There are guards milling about and through the Anteroom and into Great Hall of the place. There is a party in full swing. Music blairing as rich people dance with each other and covort with each other. There is a vip section with a the Baron and a number of high ranking officals. Steve takes Anna's hand and move to take her out on the dancefloor. Anna is already linking hands with you and soon dancing upon the dance floor. Her feet are light, but she lets you lead. Her eyes are alert, though she leans up against you and pretends to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. She is rather whispering about the different people here, the number of guards and where they are situated, the greatest activity areas, and so on as you swing her about the dance floor. She has a great eye for details. Steve sweeps her around the dance floor. His lips close to her ear and he whispers. "I see five guards in here. Also Madam Hydra here. So is Sin and an escort. There's an amassador for Laveria. That and one or two guys of some of the new terrorist organizations. Any idea how we're going to make this play?" A shiver actually runs through Anna at the mention of Sin. But her back then stiffens, "Maybe I can mess up her pretty little face before we leave for self-satisifaction." Her words are biting there. "We need to know where they are stored, which means I need a bathroom break one one point. And I do have a fun little thing in my purse to add a little explosive play when the right moment appears." "Suppose to be in the private study I think. Intel places it up the stairs on the second floor to the left and then the thrid door on the right." He chuckles at the mention of beating up Sin. "Leave her be. We're not suppose to let her know we're here. If all possible. But I can either cause a distraction or protect you. Its your call." A kiss to your ear. "Of course /darling/!" She mmms softly. "Shall we do some gossiping first, or should I go straight to the powder room?" Annabella sounds so highly amused and she looks delighted. "We can gossip if you want. Though probably shouldn't dally long." Steve says as the dance breaks for a moment. "I'll follow your lead." He says adjusting his glasses. "How about I go get us some drinks?" "Of course darling!" And Katrinka soon finds herself heading toward none other than Sin. Please, don't have a heart attack Brett! Because of course, that Italian woman is soon gushing over Sin, "Your dress, darling! Who is the designer? It is to DIE for! Oh, it is so difficult to find good designers for redheads! So frustrating!" A hand is flung about as she attempts to gossip with Sin, in the dramatic nature of the Italians. Brett had walked towards the bar and came out with a pair of drinks. His eyes go wide as he realizes Kat has made a beeline for Sin. He pauses for a moment not sure how best to approach this. Sin, who, had been in a very tense conversation with Madam Hydra stops and looks at Kat, "Who the fuck are you? Get the hell away from me.. you crazy bitch." This draws a chuckle from Madam Hydra, who looks Kat over for a moment, "Now now Cynthia. That is no way to treat somebody looking to have a good time herself." Did I mention Sin isn't the scariest woman in the room? A gasps comes from Annabella! "You must be the beautiful Madam Hydra!" A narrowing of her mis-matched eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. "How do you do it?" Jealousy in her tone? Madam Hydra should like that. "And I am Annabella Vincentti," she says in her Italian accent. "And I came with my date, a 'progressive' businessman. Mostly because of MY advice. Men are only as good as the woman whispering in their ear." Lucky for Annabella, Madam Hydra had the scar on her face removed. But she still wore her hair over one eye. She looks at Annabella closer. "Quite an ambitious thing, and well informed." Viper looking like her namesake as she measures up KAT. "So what are you selling?" Sin looked quite bored now as she sips her cocktail. "Communications. From the smallest and very effective comlinks, to those impossible to detect bugs is our speciality. Though the weaponry markets are looking more and more profitable and...interesting, yes, interesting," and a wicked smile spreads across her lovely features. "But at this rate, it's going to be a difficult run," and she then pouts cutely. Indictating that Madam Hydra is going to be difficult to outbid, and it's frustrating. "Still, this new world has much to offer. So many new and exciting things!" A waggle of a finger comes from her, "There will always be the next opportunity for advancement." And that wicked grin again, "Or one can make one. I have heard much of HYDRA and AIM. But honestly, AIM is just so...laughable these days. Did you hear about MODOK and his Elvis impression? Seriously?" A roll of her eyes. "Please! Spare us! That video is like a virus online right now." Sin and Viper both eye Anna. So surprised that she seems to know so much. Then Sin starts to laugh, "Look at the amateur. Thinking she's a leader of a terroritst organization." A chunk of AIM was currently working with SIN's Father. Madam Hydra though smiles, "Well perhaps, you and your patsy." She gestures to Brett, "Would come like to visit?" EIther Anna getting a job offer or a chance to be killed. Annabella does look interested, but not foolish to leap before she looks. "Now that is tempting Madam Hydra...that it is." She licks her lips at that. She then sighs when she catches herself licking her lips, "Now I'll have to fix my make-up." And then there is an announcement that the bidding is starting soon! "Oooh, I better hurry! Where is the powder room, I dare say?" She's apparently obsessed with her looks, though she dares to wink at Sin, "And I'm not a leader of a terrorist organization, but rather just a merchant. No illusions there." The two women turn away from Anna ignoring her. They move away less than thrilled to talk to Anna. Though Sin does cast her looks of daggers from time to time. Brett steps up to Kat and offers her a drink, "Alright, you had fun. Let's get back to work." He says taking a drink of his own drink. This is one of the few times Kat would see Steve to drink. Annabella laughs at her date and takes a long drink of her own liquor. She sighs in pleasure and hands it back. "The powder room dear, I must fix my make-up. Everything else can wait!" She then starts to walk away as if nothing is awry, and she did not just dance with danger. A coy smile is about her lips as she heads about to pause at a guard and ask about the powder room with a coy expression. Then let out a soft gasp about not understanding the directions, could she be shown? She then begins to walk up with the guard. The guard will have some security card on him that C.A.T. will need shortly to make things a little easier without setting off alarms. Steve winks at his date as she disappears. The Guard wasn't too thrilled with her but then she'd flirted with him and he got to thinking he had a chance so he showed her toward the powder room. It would get her in a dark area with her. He stops at the powderoom door. He stands near the bar watching folks in the bar. He looks toward the VIP Section as he watches a number of villains, he's faced in the past. His eyes searching for guards. The woman walks down the hallway, and reaches into her purse. She pulls out what looks like lipstick. She then starts to open it as she turns toward the guard. "Thank you so much for your assistance," she says in that Italian voice. She moves upward as if to kiss the guard, but with a swift move of her hand, the lipstick is actually a sleeping dart! A stab to the neck, with a brief fuzz of the cameras watching the hallway, and Annabella is moving to catch the guard with a grunt and drag him into the powder room. The man goes down with little more than a gurgle. He's a heavy one and it takes some effort but she gets it done. The hallway is currently clear. So if she moves quickly she can head down the hall. She can find her way into the study. Annabella has another short glitch in the cameras and is then down the hallway after leaving the powder room behind. This time she is dressed as a guard, the clothes are loose on her even though she tried to pick one close to her size! She moves confidentially down the hallway as if it is nothing, and soon uses the card key on an access door to get through to the more restricted areas. Anna slips into the restricted area. The security for this area being quite a bit more tight. They almost border on super science. But Anna makes it through. She is easily in the inner sanctum of the Baron. If she would looking some of the rooms she would find things of a devious nature. That and the guards here are actively carrying assault weapons. They also have a faux nazi SS look to them with the arm bands. Colored black and red. It doesn't seem the man has an obsession with the Nazi as much as picking a uniform that inspires terror. A symbol of a red omega symbol on the armbands. Meanwhile in the control room, a security guard asks, "Camara 27 is down team 4 proceed to the sector and check out the situation. Meanwhile Steve is watching the guards for how they act. He begins to move towards one of the guards. The least interference, the best. Annabella is careful for when she uses her powers. She has begun to mimic the local guards accents, the mannerisms even. She pickpockets another guard's card as she moves past them, someone with higher security than the front guards should have. She still has at least one more security door to go through. She's sweating down her back, but she keeps moving with seeming confidence. She's almost there. Meanwhile the guard team sweep the sector where the powder room is. One of the guards call into the radio. "Sector clear. The Camera is in operation. Checking the powder room." Now this was unexpected, but yet not. Annabella curses silently in Russian beneath her breath. She pulls something out of a pocket she placed in there from her purse, an item with hologram technology. She slips it to mimic an eyeball as it can do many things, even fingerprints and faces. She hasn't scanned the eyeball in question hwoever. So with the keycard soon in place, and the system asking for an eyeball to be placed, she does so. This is beyond difficult and requires full concentration. C.A.T. is using her precognition as she selects eyes, remembering the eye color of the man she pickpocketed the card from. She also uses her loop, havingn the system constantly read the eye without responding until she feels confident she has the right selection. She even leans forward as if it is her eye being read, so the camera does not catch an obvious issue other than it's taking a while. The door opens with a click and a hiss as the vaccum seal is breached. The study and library inside are just that. There's books all around. A desk with a computer on it. A fire place, a wet bar. It was quite cozy despite the appearances outside. As KAT steps into the room. The guard above opens the powder room door. He finds the knocked out guard above, "Central, we have a problem. Sound the alarms." Alarms begin to go off in Cheatu. In the dance room as the alarms go off, Steve goes into action knocking out the closest guard. The people begin to panic. The alarm is going off! But C.A.T. has to get this done. She closes the door behind her and prays it does not lock her in as she heads to the computer. She pulls out an eyeliner tube that reveals itself to be a hidden USB memory stick as she sticks it into the computer. The USB memory stick has a hack program to assist her, as well as room to save the files. But she starts working through this closed network computer to start hacking. Her abilities are being pushed hard and fast, but the hacking program built by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computer elite is helping her! In the ball room. The baron is shouting. The people here as party goers and nothing looked bewildered. The guards react to steve taking down one of their first by turning to fire on him. Steve reaches down to his wrist watch hitting a button. From the watch extends a shield of energy that mimic the real thing in some ways. At that Sin hisses! "It's Captain America!" The man next to her frowns and pulls a mask from his pocket with a white skull on it. C.A.T. found it! Due to the security of the computer, the bastard didn't try to hide it too well! She starts copying the data over. "Hurry, hurry," she whispers to herself in German this time. She bites her lower lip. She's nervous, Captain America could be in danger. Believing him gone messed with her head so much! She hasn't been herself lately. Still, she has to get the data copied before she can delete it. Damn S.H.I.E.L.D.! The guards hadn't expected the shield as the bullets start to go ever which direction. Steve's actions had made the Security to think he was the only agent at the moment. He speaks into his com unit, "Anna if you could hurry it would be appreciated. Things are getting hairy down here." Captain America takes aim and fires the photon shield at a guard. It flys about twenty feet and knocks him down before dissipating. Steve founds himself in the guards moving in for close quarters. He's trying to keep an eye on the enemies of his but with all the comotion Crossbones isn't spotted yet. The comlink is tapped, << Almost done. >> She then falls silent, watching the data transfer, holding her breathe! She then sees the last bit transfer! She moves the USB eyeliner stick to a pocket and instead pulls out a powder case. She opens it up and presses a button within it as she sets it on the computer. She then runs toward the door, to open it from the inside. In just a few more seconds, the explosion that will be contained in the room will be more than enough to completely destory the computer, it's hard-drive, and more inside that room. The guards quickly find that they're in battle with Captain America though they don't know it yet. It isn't before long they're all down. But it gives Sin and Crossbones a chance to sneak attack Captain America. Sin's carrying a razor blade going to slice into Cap only to find that his tux is made of an armored material. Cap turns at the last minute bring up a bo stave of energy to block Crossbones combat knife. "Got to thank the boys in R&D." Crossbones just grunts, "Ain't going to be enough for your survival anyway." Madam Hydra? well she's produced a luger and has put a bullet in the barons skull and another in the Latveria repersenitive's head. The entrance did not lock when the alarm sounded, good! C.A.T. is out and in her comlink she says, << Finished. >> The door is then shut behind her and she is running, soon throwing an alarm nearby just as the muffled explosion goes off within that special room. She yells for the security guards in the common accent, having memorized the required words, "An explosion, someone has broken in!" And she points toward the secure room before she takes off running again as if having to be somewhere, yelling out the information again to another group of soldiers to get them hurrying in the opposite direction as her. Fighting Sin and Crossbones both has become a little daunting for Captain America. "Good cause your favorite couple is here." He says as he grabs a button off his coat jacket. He tosses it at Sin. The button strikes and sends a electrical shock into her, tazering her. He smiles, "Fury gets all the best toys." He turns his whole attention back to the power house that if Crossbones. A swipe of more cards, and C.A.T. is soon out of the back, people either running in one direction or another. << I'm out, get out of there now. Meet you at the car. >> Because soon enough, C.A.T. is out of a nearby window and running toward the parking lot where the car had been dropped off. Luckily, C.A.T. has an extra set of keys! Well, a security stick..who uses keys this day and age?! The security stick unlocks both doors of the car and she gets into the driver's seat this time. She doesn't have a piloting license! But she was giving rough lessons, and she's drove one before with you in it wounded and didn't wreak! She turns on the car and closes her own door, before leaning over to open your door to slide in. No time to buckle! Cause as you leap in, she's driving off as she jerks the steering wheel to go straight up practically as she slams on the gas! Madam Hydra watches the car fly off her own mission successful. She picks up a com link. "The baron has been eliminated. Shield doesn't realize we have our own copy of the plans. Send in the clean up teams to eliminate the guards or give them a job offer." Then she makes her way to her own sports car.